


A Trust Earned

by lockewrites



Category: Titanic (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Thomas Ryan was different from anyone you had ever met. Yet difference doesn't mean that the past can't blond the present. Thomas just has to convince you otherwise.





	A Trust Earned

Your ticket for the main voyage of the Titanic was not your own. It came from the pocket of some guy on the street. It wasn’t like you did this often, but you needed out. You needed to get away from everyone and everything. What better way was there to board a boat sailing miles away.

There wasn’t any reason you could figure out for the bullying. It had just happened, and it kept happening. The standing up for yourself never worked, just made everything worse. What started as name-calling and teasing slowly transformed into so-called friends abandoning you, turning on you and betraying you. You couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t trust anyone anymore so know you were leaving.

The ticket was for third class which was fine with you. You weren’t rich anyway and preferred not to deal with the first class unless you had to. It wasn’t elegant but elegance wasn’t what you came aboard for, nor was the chance to be a part of history as one of the first passengers on the great streamliner. No, you boarded the Titanic to get away from it all.

Dropping your bag off at your bunk you wandered up to the deck where you literally ran into Tommy Ryan. It was an accident of course walking in the opposite direction of everyone else and being forced to walk around them. Your face met his chest and he helped you catch your balance. 

He stuck out his hand for you to shake, introducing himself and waiting for you to do the same. Telling him your name you moved to start walking again, only to be stopped by him and asked to take a walk. You shrugged, deciding to humor him, after all what were the chances that you’d see him again after the walk.

How wrong you were. After giving only short quick answers to his questions you went your separate ways, him continuing around the deck and you heading back to third class. It had only been a half hour before his voice came down the hall followed by the man himself. He was just as surprised to see you but that didn’t stop him from plopping himself down on the nearest cot and trying to continue the conversation from the deck.

Trying to push him away wasn’t working, he continually ignored your insistence for him to go speak with other passengers. Finally you decided to join him at dinner, hoping maybe this would silence him and keep him from bothering you. It didn’t.

The next day he spoke to you while you were eating breakfast, introduced you to Jack and Fabrizio and dragged you along to a party. You had to admit it was fun, but it didn’t stop you from thinking he would leave once the boat docked. So you continued to push him away, kept telling him he should spend time with someone else. Each time he refused, stayed by your side, and kept talking.

It was on the third day that you gave up or rather gave in. If Tommy Ryan wanted so badly to be your friend then he could be. But you wouldn’t trust him, wouldn’t believe a word he said. You answered his questions, participated in what he wanted to do and found yourself opening up just a little more. It wasn’t what you’d expected from the journey, to trust someone again and certainly not so quickly. But you did, and you hoped nothing would ruin the feeling.

Nothing did, at first. You two spent the entire fourth day of the journey together leaving each other to go back to your separate cots after dinner. You were asleep when the chaos began, when word broke out that the ship had struck an iceberg. Tommy found you in the hallway and you both ran to the deck, putting on life jackets as you went.

Staying together you found your way to the front of the boat where they were already placing people in the lifeboats. People were shoving others out of the way and everyone was trying to get a place on the lifeboat. One of the men loading the boats was armed and ready to shoot when a man from first class pushed forward through the crowd.

Tommy argued it wasn’t fair and more shouts followed. A gunshot rang out and the man standing next to you fell to the ground. It could have been Tommy. Someone rushed to stop the bleeding but everyone was shaken up. In the middle of it all Tommy argued that if there was a chance for either you to get off the boat, you’d leave first. You fought him on it, saying that you’d rather he live if only one of you could survive. He was adamant that it be you telling you right then that if he never saw you again he loved you.

You loved him to but he was right and in the middle of it all, you were separated from each other. Not knowing how you were going to find him or if you would ever find him again you took whatever chance you could to get off the boat. It led you to being stranded in the middle of the ocean, fighting the cold but luckily being found and placed on a lifeboat. When you arrived at the rescue ship they were still going around taking names. That’s when you heard it, his voice.

Rushing over to him you pulled him into a hug, thankful the both of you had lived.

“What do we do know” you asked.

‘We survive”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
